Marauder's Era Production of: Reproduction!
by RaeAndRia
Summary: There is a sudden desicion on a new assignment! They are given a a new assignment that lands them in an interesting situation, luckily they have the Muggleborn Lily Evans with Grease 2!


OKAY! I've seen a few of these, done differently each time, and even before reading had this idea.. and it hasn't been done yet! SO, I intend to write it, using Ria and Rae as well, of course! OH! This may or may not fall into the actual story involving Rae and Ria, so tell me what you think, and if it should be added. I didn't put hints into the future in it though, so don't get your hopes up! . It was soooo fun to write!

* * *

"Alright class. You will each be put into groups, mixing classes possibly, and given a topic to teach to the rest of your year and older.. We have combined years 6 and 7 for this, so there would be enough people, and the sizes of the groups were completely random. Alright.. The groups will be posted tomorrow first thing in the morning, and then what you are teaching will be selected at random." 

Lirael Black and Rianna Potter glanced at each other, curiously, before heading out of the class. They'd be paired with 7th years, and possibly the Marauders! This could be a good or bad thing.. and they had NO IDEA what the subjects were!

"Oh well.. He said we can teach the topic however we want.. we can make it real fun!" Ria chimed, grinning. She was still the smartest of the group and her and Rae had definately gotten the hang of the different abilitiews they'd aquired thus far in there... adventures in Hogwarts, but this was completely new.. and they would do great. Like always.

"Always the optimistic, no matter how much you fancy yourself a realist!" Rae laughed, rolling her eyes. "But you're right, of course, there is the great possibility, especially with our luck," Making it sound like bad luck, "that we'll be paired with the Marauders"  
- - -

"I'm going ahead, I'll get the list before anyone else thinks to go down there!" Ria said, nudging her frind slightly, before starting for the door.

"No duh no one else will be there, the sane ones of us are still in bed!" Rae couldn't help but sound groggy, she hadn't exactly slept the best!

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" Ria said, laughingly as she headed down the stairs. She ran into Peter, who'd been hexed the night before and was now returning from the healing he'd needed. Peter sighed, as he passed by.

"Hi, Rianna." He said very formally, before passing her by. "The lists are up" figuring that was what she wanted. "And the corridors are all but deserted, a few other early students are out and about." He then hurried up the stairs to the boys dorm.

Rianna frowned a little before sighing. That Peter was the wierdest.. Oh well! She hurried along, finding the room they'd been in the day before easily, and stepping inside. She saw a few students at the many papers of names, every student in the top two years being on those papers with two 'group leaders's' names posted by each one as well as the classroom they were assigned for prep, one for each year.

She then saw above the papers a few current rules, that made her smile. "Do not discuss the posting with anyone outside this room until class. Do not discuss with people who have not yet read the listing." so they didn't want anyone knowing their group unless they took initiative. "Meet in the class you were assigned at 10AM today to get your topic, do not discuss topic outside of the room, unless it is a known safe place with more secrecy, or around, or to, anyone who is not in your group." they do like surprises. "It will be known if you break any of these rules and there are mysterious consequences for each!"

Rianna giggled as she read the papers for her list and her eyes grew wide. This was going to be interesting!  
- - -

Rianna was the first to the classroom, she was also the year 6 group leader, so she had to have responsibility.. not that there was often that she didn't show imeasurable amounts of responsibility.

Rae was soon after her, with a bright smile. "Hiya Ria!" She chimed, before taking a seat on a conjured pillow, as they got a completely empty classroom. Remus Lupin, one of the Marauders, was next into the room, followed by Peter Pettigrew. Later Lily Evans arrived, with a puppy-dog eyed James Potter following after her and a laughing Sirius Black.

Rianna wanted to slap her forhead, but instead just shook her head, her black hair tossing a bit in it's current straight braid. So the Marauders were all here, as were she and Rae.. Lily was here as well. That was the group. The chalk board suddenly began writing to them, and the group spun around.

"Thank you all for being on time, Rianna Potter and Sirius Black have been chosen as the leaders for this group" The chalk wrote in a perfect, all caps, otherwise undescript scrawl.

There was a scoff, as James said "Like Paddy could handle it!"

"And the topic that was chosen.. well... I'm sure it will be fine for your male characteristics. Sex. That will be all. Have fun."

There was a complete silence in the room as the teenagers all looked at one another. Sirius and James had grins, Rae and Ria had a little exchange that included the rolling of their eyes, Remus blushed, Lily frowned and Peter looked like the world had just ended. Needless to say, each persons reaction showed a bit about their friendship and personality, before they all broke up into groups to discuss ideas.

-Sirius and James-  
"Whatcha think, Paddy, a demonstration could be used!" James said excitedly, which caused Sirius to roll his eyes.

"I have this odd feeling we.. can't... get..." He then began to laugh, pointing at the chalk board. "With porn"

The chalk board, of course, read, "No real sex allowed, of course"

-Remus, Lily, and Peter-  
"Well, we all know what one of our little groups is planning, though it looks like their hopes were dashed, but we just have to hope Rae and Ria can come up with something... I sure can't" Remus said, trying to hold back laughter at the look on James' face as the chalk board now erased itself, and a "not fair!" was heard from his direction.

Lily giggled a little, remembering a scene from a muggle movie she'd seen, but didn't bring it up, and they all assumed it was the same as the others were laughing at, as James pouted and threw a fit.

Peter just remained silent, still bright red.

-Rae and Ria-  
"Anything?" "No.. You?" "Uh-uh" and that was the just of their conversation.

-Whole group-  
"OK! So... anyone got anything." There were a number of people shaking their heads, finally Lily spoke up.

"Well.. There was this funny musical scene in a movie.. that had something to do with it..." She said, her voice low. Ria caught it though and smiled.

"We have to see and or here it.. then adapt it if it's any good" Came Ria's decisive tone with a her smile.

Lily shook her head. "It could be fun.. I'll try and see about showing it.. If I can here"  
- - -

A few days later music was heard from the room as the boys approached, and there was laughter from the girls, but it was off by the time they arrived. "We've got it" was their greeting as the girls looked to each other. "We've already picked parts, and have decided not to tell you until the show, for true surprise, so each will practice somewhat seperately... But it'll be good!"

They then showed the boys the tape, and started working on the choreograohy they could get away with without letting on the girls parts.  
- - -

They were the final group, after quite a few other topics, as well as their doubles. The other group with their topic was no where NEAR what they had planned, and WAY too informational for this project. There were some other actings, but no others with music.

The scene started with four two seat tables in two rows, boys on one side girls the other, facing the audience. They were allowed to have two fill ins, with special permission, as long as they didn't do anything major. Remus standing facing the 'class' looking like a teacher. His voice was amplified as he tried to get a response from the class.

Rae and Ria in the front of the girls row, are whipsering boredly, behind them Lily had her head on the desk, eyes partially closed the stand-in beside her has her head propped on her fists. The boys are all faking sleep or looking bored.

Finally he says "Fine, we'll start at the begining. Open your books to page one.", looking a bit stressed, he pushes Sirius' foot off his table, jarring him awake , starting to sing, while a few 'students' opens books, but go back to boredom.

"The parts of a flower are so constructed that very, very often, the wind will cause pollination." Very factually, and surprising to some with a nice voice. A few of the students open eyes, though stay in their bored or relaxed positions.

"If not, a bee or any other nectar gathering, creature can create, the same situation!" Again sounding factual while singing, one of the girls moves in a little, as if almost interested, while James and Sirius move to lean against each other and sleep further.

"Yes, anything that gets, the pollen to the pistils, is right on the list! I'll try to make it crystal clear!" Moving a bit closer a moment, sounding like he's about to reveal a big secret. "The flower's insatiable passion turns it's life into a circus of debauchery!" All the students open their eyes to pay attention, now swaying slightly to the beat still in their seats.

A slight musical break before Remus starts again, "Now you see just how the stamen gets it's lusty dust onto the stigma!" Singing a bit faster to fit the words to the beat, looking towards the boys with a nod.

"And why this frenzied chlorophyllous orgy starts in spring is no enigma!" Standing straight at the last tone, Rae and Ria turning the page in their book in sync.

He speaks the next bit in a teacher-like questioning tone "We call this quest for satisfaction a what class?" And Ria and Lily respond at the same time, "A photo-periodic reaction!" Which induces a "Oh that's good! That's very good!" From Remus praisingly, before Sirius, who has seen fit to pay attention, asks "Hey I'm lost! Where are we?" And Ria stands rolling her eyes to look over at him "Chapter two!" And Peter from behind him adds "Page five!"

And the boys and girls all start the chorus, the boys first with "Reproduction" which the girls mimic back before Lily stands up singing "Put your pollen tube to work" dancing a little twirling an edge of her robe up.

"Reproduction, Reproduction" again the boys started and the girls mimiced, each saying it only once. Rae stands this time "Make my stamen go berserk!" Laughing as she comes off the chair she'd stood on.

The class joins in all together with a final "Reproduction" and Ria stands next to the desk with one hand still on it "I don't think they even know what a pistil is!" followed by Sirius' quick response of "I got your pistil right here" before chasing her around her desk and going back to his own as Peter, in a surprisingly low tone ends the chorus with "Where does the pollen go?"

Remus, shaking his head, his tone more speaking than singing now "Next chapter!" The students are again sitting as he continues "In an abstract way, the same thing applies to the reproductive organs of the more complex life forms." Looking as if staring down the class as he nods a bit as he sing/talks. His tone completely speaking "But now we are dealing with sexual response! Are there any questions before we begin reading?"

Surprisingly it is Peter who stands up to sing the next part. "Is it possible the female member of some sex on a couch, could like get this guy all hot and she never even knew it?" Crowding in towards Remus, who is between him and Rae and Ria's table, before moving back to his spot as Sirius picks up the next line, going behind Ria as he is singing "When a warm-blodded mammel in a tight little sweater starts pulling that stuff, is she saying that she wants to do it?" Ria seems to back off but it is cut off as James lays across the desk looking at Lily and singing "Can't prove it by me, cause they change their tune when ya got 'em in the back seat!" and Sirius takes it up again "With his heart beaten fast" And Rae, Ria and Lily all go "They make it sound like a track meet, gross!" And Peter again, though his face is red as he sings "Yeah and all they can do is say.." the other boys join him in "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

And again the Chorus! Girls starting this time sounding male though "Reproduction" and the guys mimicing soundling like girls "Reproduction!" And the girls continue sounding male "Baby give it to me now!" and they go back to males first "Reproduction" making their tones a bit deeper, and the girls with higher pitched tones continued "Reproduction" and the guys took on a female tone again "Is that all you think about?" And the whole group again "Reproduction!" And the girls, again with deep tones "Come on baby show me that you really love me so!" And James pushes past Remus with a "Ohh! I think I'm gunna throw up!" And Peters deep "Where does the pollen go?"

Remus, looking a bit frustrated as he pushes the guys away from the girls to start speaking again "The human is the only being capable of consciously controlling its number of offspring. Any comments on this?" And, to the shock of everyone and anyone who knows Rianna Potter, she stands up, with an almost seductive look on her face, taking slow deliberate steps towards Remus as she half sing, half speaks "Is it true that guys like you" adding a small shrug "You know, mature and all, carry some protection with them" She has pulled a tie out from his robes again seductively, before turning on one heel singing in a way no one's heard her before "For sexual occasioooooooons!" Turning to face him again at her desk.

Sirius takes up the next line, with a confused look "What's the big deal! Can't a girl just do that thing in a book where she adds up the days of her... umm.. what do you call it, Mentalstration!" Having looked at James when he'd 'faultered'

"Oh yeah! That's real neat!" Came Rae's tone, followed by Lily's "Yeah and what will the guy say when the numbers don't add up right? Huh!" And the girls cheer "Yeah! Yeah! YEAH!"

Boys then girls, again with the chorus "Reproduction, Reproduction" And Rae stands, grinning "Hope he's proud of what he's done!" And again "Reproduction, Reproduction" Sirius drapes an arm around Lily "He was only Po-kin' fun!" "Reproduction!" James points to Peter, laughter all over his face "See what happens when a boy and girl don't know how to play it sage?"

And then, as if fighting, the boys then the girls sing again "Reproduction, Reproduction!" "Reproduction, Reproduction!" And they are all going crazy running around and singing and such around the room as they sing "Reproduction, Reproduction!" Then the whole class, possing as they belt "Reproductiooooooooooon!"

And Peter is the only one still standing, the others having scrambled to their seats "Where does the pollen go?" And sits at the last beat.  
- - -

The lights went out, and they were all breathless as they moved their props off the stage and everyone was told to go to bed and they would be given their scores and the winners the next day.

They were all laughing as they headed for the Gryffendor Tower, not caring about the scoring, which they later learned was an A in creativity and entertainment, and an A- in education, though everyone was sure it was to get one of the all Slytherin groups to come closer to winning, which it didn't do. They won the whole shabang, and recieved a week off from classes as well as a free day in Hogsmeade with just them.

* * *

AGAIN! What do you think (this has not been proofed, but has been stuck in my head since Grease 2 was on TV last night!)

END


End file.
